User talk:Manslaughter
Hey, first of all, let me officially welcome you to the wiki, I hope that you will be a valuable contributor. If you don't mind, can I talk to you a bit about your build? Well, not about your build per se, but, I think you should understand something about this community. The first thing I would point out is that we do note at the bottom of the page: If you don't want your writing to be edited mercilessly or redistributed by others, do not submit it. In keeping with that, you should also understand that criticism directed at a build should not be mistaken for flaming or a personal insult. People are free to their opinions. The key I think is first, not to get discouraged, but, also, to not take things personally and to be receptive to criticism. Of course, some of the criticism you get will be bad, and, at times, you may think it is unfair. However, I find that the majority of users who self-destruct, as well as the people who tend to get involved in PW:NPA violations, tend to be the people who feel that they are being attacked in some way. These users are frequently banned, and, while many take some time off and then return ready to contribute, some honestly do burn out, and that is a sad thing to see. The thing is, people who don't like your build, won't like your build, and, making sarcastic comments, or deleting pages, or threatening to spam a build (essentially the equivalent of vandalism) are not the way to make people respect you, and isn't the way to get people to change their opinions about a build. Furthermore, take for example the comment you left on Armond's user page. While you may think his comments were incorrect, his comments were a criticism of the build itself without attacking you in any way. Your response on the other hand, sounded much more like an attack, especially since you left it on his talk page. What I mean by all of this, is that I think you are going about this whole situation the wrong way. And, a bit of friendly advice would be to divorce yourself from the build if you don't feel that you can handle criticisms. Luckily, things haven't really escalated yet, but, I have seen these disputes erupt and cause both animosity as well result in bans. Keep that in mind, and, if the build is correctly deleted as per PvX:WELL and you resubmit it multiple times, know that I will consider banning you for vandalism. If you have any other questions, feel free to contact me, but, just remember to take some time and think about your actions. Thanks, and welcome to PvXwiki. P.S. Sorry about the long post. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:18, 15 May 2007 (CEST) And, regardless of the validity of another user's comment, you still have NO right to delete it from an article or article talk page. I warned you once, I am warning you again. Doing so again will result in a ban. The above paragraph was written before I found out you had deleted the comment. Now, this is beginning to become a real situation, and, I strongly urge you to either stop posting on that page and not pay attention to the comments, or, if you feel you are incapable of doing that, I would suggest you take a little time off from the wiki and re-evaluate your actions. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:20, 15 May 2007 (CEST)